Compounds which have a similar overall structure to the aryl-substituted polycyclic amines described herein and have a pharmacological effect have been described in the prior art. Thus, for example, WO2000053591 describes ureido-substituted azabicycles having an antiviral effect. WO2004024702 claims inter alia amidoalkylaryl-substituted azabicycles having MCH-antagonistic effect for the treatment of obesity.
Compounds having an MCH-antagonistic effect for the treatment of obesity are described in the prior art (examples: WO2001021577, WO2003035624, WO2002089729, WO2002006245, WO2002002744, WO2002057233, WO2003045313, WO2003097047, WO2002010146, WO 2003087044).